


Destiel: The Playlist

by Mairead1916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mairead1916/pseuds/Mairead1916
Summary: I wanted to make a Destiel Playlist, so now I have; very long, probably ridiculous, broken up by season
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Season Four

**Dancing in the Dark,** Lucy Dacus

 **Run Me Through (King Princess Remix),** Perfume Genius, King Princess

 **Outer Space,** John Grant

 **The Story In Your Eyes,** The Moody Blues

 **Soldier,** Fleurie

 **Roma Fade,** Andrew Bird

 **I Went To Hell Last Night,** MIKA

 **Dancing in the Dark,** Bruce Springsteen 

**Heroes,** David Bowie

_We're making it up as we go._


	2. Season Five

**Magic Man,** Heart

 **Ridin' With James Dean,** Joan Jett & The Blackhearts

 **You've Got a Friend in Me,** Randy Newman

 **I'll Come Running,** Brian Eno

_I'll just wait here then._

 **Mandolin Wind,** Rod Stewart

 **Don't Ever Change,** The Kinks

 **Ever Thought Of Coming Back,** Kelley Stoltz

 **I’ll Stand By You,** Pretenders, Bob Clearmountain

 **Suite: Judy Blue Eyes,** Crosby, Stills & Nash

 **Have a Little Faith In Me,** Joe Cocker

 **The Call,** Regina Spektor


	3. Season Six

**Old Friends,** Simon & Garfunkel 

**Can't You Hear Me Knocking,** The Rolling Stones

 **You've Got a Friend,** Carole King

_But Cas, you'll call, right, if you get into real trouble?_

_I always come when you call._

**Angel Eyes,** The Czars

 **Don't Go Away,** Oasis

 **Last Goodbye,** Jeff Buckley

 **Bookends Theme,** Simon & Garfunkel


	4. Season Seven

**No Light, No Light,** Florence + The Machine

 **Goodbye, Dear Friend,** Deer Tick

 **Forrest Gump,** Frank Ocean

 **Blue Eyes,** MIKA

 **I Still Miss Someone,** Johnny Cash

 **Hello Stranger,** Barbara Lewis

_I gather we know each other._

 **That Wasn't Me,** Brandi Carlile

 **Harder to Forgive,** Brandi Carlile

 **Go Down Fighting,** Nazareth


	5. Season Eight

**Brothers in Arms,** Dire Straits

_I did everything I could to get you out. Everything. I did not leave you._

_You can't save everyone, my friend, though, you try._

**Searching For My Love,** Bobby Moore & The Rhythm Aces

 **Run Through The Jungle,** Creedence Clearwater Revival

 **Don't Give Up,** Peter Gabriel, Kate Bush

 **Devils & Dust, **Bruce Springsteen

 **Always See Your Face,** Love

 **Homecoming Heroes,** The Head and the Heart

 **Are You Alright?,** Lucinda Williams

 **Masters of War,** Bob Dylan

 **I Need You,** America

 **Take The Long Way Home,** Supertramp


	6. Season Nine

**Hallelujah,** Delicate Steve

 **Save Me,** Aimee Mann

 **I Need You,** The Beatles

 **I Thought You Were My Boyfriend,** The Magnetic Fields

 **Comfort,** Julia Jacklin

 **Back In the Saddle Again,** Gene Autry

 **Call On Me,** Big Brother & The Holding Company, Janis Joplin

_I came as soon as you called._

 **You've Changed,** Billie Holiday

 **Anyone Who Knows What Love Is (Will Understand),** Irma Thomas

 **Hallelujah,** Leonard Cohen


	7. Season Ten

**I Miss You,** Kacey Musgraves

**Take Good Care of My Baby,** Bobby Vee

**I Won't Say (I'm In Love),** Susan Egan, Hercules cast

**Guiding Light,** Mumford & Sons

_I ain't exactly a role model._

_That's not true._

**Every Time the Sun Comes Up,** Sharon Van Etten

**Fix You,** Coldplay

**Giving Up,** Whitney

**Hey Jude,** The Beatles

**Bloody Mother Fucking Asshole,** Martha Wainwright 

**Daughter,** Loudon Wainwright 

**Beekeeper,** Keaton Henson

**Hurt,** Johnny Cash


	8. Season Eleven

**We Are Fine,** Sharon Van Etten

 **Fix You Up,** The Wild Reeds

 **Futile Devices,** Sufjan Stevens

 **Right Behind You,** Brandon Flowers

 **I’m In Here,** Sia

 **Back to Black,** Amy Winehouse

 **I Call Your Name,** The Beatles

 **Ain't No Mountain High Enough,** Marvin Gaye, Tammi Terrell

_Let's go find that idiot and bring him home._

 **Hold On, I'm Coming,** Sam & Dave

 **I Have Nothing More to Say,** Teenage Fanclub

 **Donal Og,** Dervish, Cathy Jordan


	9. Season Twelve

**I Don't Believe in the Sun,** The Magnetic Fields

 **Strangers,** The Kinks

 **With A Little Help From My Friends,** Joe Cocker

 **(Everything I Do) I Do It For You,** Grace Grundy 

**It’s Easier,** John Grant

 **Please Don’t Die,** Father John Misty

 **Alibi,** Brandi Carlile

 **Won’t Let Go,** Harbor & Home

 **I'm So Tired,** The Beatles

_We didn't know what happened to you. We were worried. That's not okay._

**Francis Forever,** Mitski

 **Pale Blue Eyes,** The Velvet Underground

 **Otherside,** Perfume Genius


	10. Season Thirteen

**Shoulders,** Big Thief

 **Paint The Moon,** The Czars

 **Above The Clouds Of Pompeii,** Bear's Den

_Dean... you're starting to sound like Dad._

 **Cathedrals,** Jump, Little Children

 **Golden Slumbers,** The Beatles

 **Blue Light,** Mazzy Star

 **Need You By My Side,** Sun Parade

 **Back In Baby's Arms,** Patsy Cline

 **Me and You,** Willie Nelson

 **T.N.T.,** AC/DC

 **When I'm Sixty Four,** The Beatles

 **Don't Go,** Marianne Faithful


	11. Season Fourteen

**Start A Riot,** BANNERS

 **Lover Come Back,** City and Colour

 **Still Fighting It,** Ben Folds

 **Find Love,** Clem Snide

 **I Won't Hurt You,** The West Coast Pop Experimental Band

 **Save Me,** Noah Kahan

 **Old Friend,** Sea Wolf

_So, then, this is goodbye?_

 **All Will Be Well,** Gabe Dixon

 **Let's Go Home,** Carousel

 **You'll Never Walk Alone,** Ane Brun

 **Nothing Ever Hurt Like You,** James Morrison

 **Dear God,** Lawless, Sydney Wayser


	12. Season Fifteen

** Bend **

**Broad-Shouldered Beasts,** Mumford & Sons

 **The Part Where You Let Go,** Hem

_You asked, "What about all of this is real?" We are._

**No Children,** The Mountain Goats

 **I Figured You Out,** Elliott Smith

 **Arsonist's Lullaby,** Hozier

**Break**

**Night Shift,** Lucy Dacus

 **Remember My Name,** Mitski

_Sam and Dean are just using you. Don't mistake that for caring about you, because I can assure you they don't._

_You learn that the hard way?_

**Since You Put Me Down,** Margo Price

 **You Needed Love, I Needed You,** Angelo De Augustine

 **From the Dining Table,** Harry Styles

 **Do You Love Me?,** Clem Snide

 **Roadhouse Blues,** The Doors

 **Take You Back (The Iron Hoof Cattle Call),** Orville Peck

 **I Don't Really Love You Anymore,** The Magnetic Fields

 **So Sorry,** Feist

 **Positively 4th Street,** Bob Dylan

 **Me and My Husband,** Mitski

**Mend**

**Candle,** All Our Exes Live in Texas

 **Seven Words,** Weyes Blood

 **Say It,** Maggie Rogers

_Cas, I need to say something._

 **If It Kills Me,** Jason Mraz

 **The Way I Feel Inside,** The Zombies

 **Everything's Made For Love,** Gene Austin

 **Dark Child,** Marlon Williams

 **Tell The Truth,** The Avett Brothers

 **Always You, Tiptoeing Through,** Tiny Ruins

 **And So It Goes,** Billy Joel

** Shatter **

**It Hurts Until It Doesn't,** Mothers

 **Colder Heavens,** Blanco White

 **If I Told,** Courtney Marie Andrews

 **Keep Me in Your Heart,** Warren Zevon

_I think about 'em too._

 **When I Die,** Beirut

** Rebuild **

**Don't Dream It's Over,** Crowded House

_We've been through much together, you and I._


End file.
